


Maybe I'm Amazed

by orphan_account



Series: The Peter Problem [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Fluff, Flush Crush, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter is 21 in this, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was the part in Peter’s life where he would take a big leap, he may or may not fall, and there’s a chance he’ll get hurt, but… It’s either now or never…





	Maybe I'm Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic to add to this series! Yaaayyy!! Hope you guys enjoy and if you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll try to fix them!! Also, title is inspired by a song with the same name by Paul McCartney (Yes, that Paul McCartney...) here's the song if you want to listen to it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws2qrznSddg

Peter has always had a small crush on Bucky ever since he joined the Avengers. He didn’t really know when this ‘crush’ escalated into ‘love’, but all he knew was that he couldn’t keep his mind — and eyes — off the ex-assassin. He’s always liked how Bucky was always kind and generous to people around him, even to people who hate him…Which, Peter admires about him. At first, he was a bit reluctant to trust him, it had been a while since they last met, and he expected him to be cold and mean, but when they actually talked to each other. Peter immediately felt at ease when he found out that the so called “Stone Heart Soldier” was really a bear with a warm and kind heart.

 

He remembered their first interaction as if it was only yesterday...

 

When Vulture got away, and left him to drown, to struggle in his parachute, as he sunk into the black abyss of the lake, he felt panicked... Scared, and alone... It was just him, his parachute, and the dull water that surrounded him, suffocating him slowly. At that moment he was positive he was going to die, he was going to drown, and no one was going to save him, at some point he gave up. He stopped struggling, and started to give himself in into the cold water and closed his eyes,, thinking of everyone he loved. Thinking of finally seeing his parents, his uncle…

 

Thinking of May’s and his friends’ sad face, looking down at his limp cold body.

 

No…

 

He opened his eyes

 

He didn’t want to die! He was almost an Avenger! He wants, no,  _ needs _ to save people. He can’t give up now! Peter clawed through the water, trying his best to get his parachute off, fear striking through him as his lungs grew desperate for oxygen, but still he kept clawing, trying to get loose but to no avail, after a while of struggling, he felt tired from all of his fighting, his eyes grew heavy as consciousness slipped from his grasped... Just before he closed his eyes though…

 

He saw a familiar outlined shadow coming towards him…

 

That moment changed his life forever…

 

That day, James Buchanan Barnes saved him from drowning.  

 

It’s been five years since Toomes’ attack, and four since Thanos. The Avengers are still on edge about the whole situation, wondering where they’re heading next, figuratively wise; who’s going to be their next target? Most of the Avengers were taking breaks or elsewhere, which is reasonable after fighting a titan that was about to wipe out half of the population, Wanda and Vision off on their own again, Clint spending time with family, and Scott doing the same with his, Thor’s back in space, staying with the Guardians for the time being as they scout planet to planet. Making sure the purple/pinkish there was no trace of his possible existence, — even though they were all positive he’s gone for good, but one can’t be too sure — 

 

T’challa was still staying in Wakanda, being king and helping his people with the aftermath of the war, not to mention being busy with multiple press conferences around the world, while Strange and Wong were guarding the sanctums as they always do. The Avengers that were left living in the facility were Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Rhodey, Bucky, and with their new addition, Peter. Sure it was a small portion of the team, but it was a lot better than being in an empty facility surrounded by almost zero people. He enjoyed spending time with everyone, watching old and new movies, talking and bickering with each other over stupid things, playing board games, and having to explain said board games to two old super soldiers who’s never played any type of game in their life except tag, hide-and-seek, and death itself.

 

The young man had moved in just a few days ago, having leaving his apartment and his aunt May to move in with the Avengers, so he could be closer to them whenever something serious had happened. Of course, he never told May that bit, he just said he was going to move in with Ned as he went to, — even though he’s not really going to college, well, not  _ yet _ at least — he had been packing a week prior before moving, and has started to unload his stuff into his own room, which was  _ huge _ by the way, it was probably twice the size of his old room back at the apartment!

 

He probably had six to nine boxes of his things to unpack, and he’s only unloaded the 2nd one. He sighed as started to put his stuff away, making use of all the open shelves for books or action figures he’s had since he was seven, as he was putting things away, a knock came to his door. 

 

The young man looked over his soldier and saw Bucky leaning against his door frame, smirking as he said “Need some help?” Peter froze as he swallowed, his mouth seeming to dry up for some reason. “Um, well...i-if you want! You don’t really have to-” before he could finish rambling, Bucky had already started unpacking, chuckling as he picked up an old Iron Man action figure from the box he labeled as “Toys & Books”. “Jesus, they even made toys of this guy? No wonder he has a big ego, I bet his head grows bigger every time he sees a kid with him in his hand...”

 

The two cringed in unison “That sounded bad, didn’t it?…” Peter nodded in agreement, the two chuckled. Bucky found more toys in Peter’s box, and started helping the young man by putting them away with the other figures,“So, you finally decided to move to a  _ bigger _ neighborhood, huh?” Bucky says, as he reads over the cover of one of Peter’s books. Peter smiled “Queens will always be my neighborhood, and my home. But sometimes you have to move far from home in order to help more people…” Bucky snorted “And by “Far from home” you mean 24 minutes away?” 

 

The young man turned to the soldier “Hey! You weren't the one who had to sit and listen to boring audible readings of Sherlock Holmes from Queens to New York!” Peter said, knowing fully well he was exaggerating, he didn’t mind listening to Happy’s audible readings of the original Sherlock Holmes books, in fact, he  _ loves _ them, maybe he should get the actual books and read them for himself sometimes? Peter was sure that Tony has them somewhere, probably tucked away inside the library or something, but he’ll get to the books later.

 

Bucky just shook his head at Peter’s response. With the help of Bucky, he was able to unpack all of his stuff within an hour or two, it would have taken a lot more time if he had unpacked by himself, Peter took a look around his room, nodding in satisfaction. “Looks just like my old room! Well, except the size and the white walls, do you think I should paint it?” Peter asks, Bucky nodded. “Sure, I think it’d be a great idea to add some color to your room.” He said smiling, before turning to the young man who had suddenly blushed. Peter cleared his throat and started staring at the walls, imagining what color would go well with his room while also trying to hide his redden cheeks“Y-Yeah, I agree, I was thinking of something blue, or maybe-” 

 

“How about light green? I think it’d suit both you and your room...” Bucky said, making Peter turn back towards him, “Yeah, that sounds... Good…” the two stared at each other, Peter’s eyes couldn’t seem to tear away from Bucky’s blue eyes, and Bucky from Peter’s Dark brown ones. For some odd reason, Peter felt slightly vulnerable, he could feel the brunette’s eyes staring straight into his soul, and the sudden want to get closer to him, burned through his skin. It was as if Peter was a piece of metal getting drawn in by a magnet that was Bucky Barnes, it was both confusing and fascinating at the same time...as he was about to move though, Friday chimed in,

 

“Mr. Barnes, Stark asks for your presence,” Bucky nodded “Thanks Fri, tell ‘em I’ll be there in a minute” Peter licked his dry lips before smiling “Thanks for helping me by the way, you- you made things a lot easier…” Bucky smiled back “No problem, just know if you need anything, I’ll be here to help” he said as he began walking backwards to the door, “I’ll see you later, Pete. Try not to work yourself too hard” He said before leaving Peter in his room, in a blushing mess.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The brunette had just finished his ice cream when Steve came into the kitchen, looking like he just came from the gym, with a towel around his neck and his shirt sticking to his sweaty body, not to mention the blonde was out of breath. “So who’s ahead of who this time?” Bucky asked, smirking, Steve and Sam has had this ongoing competition for a while during workouts, where they try to see who can out best the other. They once invited Bucky to one of their competitive sessions, but he had kindly declined the offer and stuck with his own workout routine, so far, Steve has been in the lead in their competition.

 

Steve sighed as he poured himself a glass of water, “He is, but I was  _ so _ close to beating him! Just one squat behind him…” the blonde said, shaking his head as he started to drink his water he had just poured. Bucky chuckled “I’m sure you’ll be ahead of him again the next time you two compete. With how you eat nowadays, I’m sure nothing’s going to stop you” the blonde scoffed “Says the guy who’s on his fifth bowl of ice cream”, 

 

Bucky pointed at the blonde “Hey! You leave me and my strawberry ice-cream out of this!” he says, in a fake threat, wrapping an arm around his bowl of ice cream protectively. Steve just chuckled in response. Just then, Tony came in with an empty coffee mug, before pausing for a second as he walked over to the sink to place his mug inside. “I’m sorry, did I hear someone say strawberry? You better not be eating that strawberry ice-cream we just bought, ‘cause I swear to god, if I find out that you ate all of my ice-cream…” Tony trailed off,

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow “ _ Your _ , ice-cream? Since when was it your ice-cream? The last time I checked, I was to one who bought it!” Tony scoffed “Yeah, with  _ my _ money! So technically, I was the one bought it!” the brunette rolled his eyes “Please, do you really think I used  _ your _ , money? I got it from my own bank account” he said smirking. 

 

“Who do you think gives you all that money, genius?” Tony asked with sarcasm in his voice, Steve chimed in “Hey, that’s enough you two, and on the contrary, Tony. You aren’t the only one here who likes strawberries, so share” Bucky watched as the billionaire turned to the blonde “Oh yeah? Who else, am I missing somebody? Because, the last I checked I was the only one here who eats strawberries” he says crossing his arms.

 

“Me, and most likely the rest of the team? Except maybe the guardians and Thor since they’re from space…” Tony hummed “Maybe I should ask them if there're any strawberries that are growing up there, if so, I’d like to be the first in line at the supermarket…” Bucky sighed as he got up to leave “Well, in that case, let me know when you’re leaving. I’d love to give you your last salute before you leave  _ permanently _ …” Tony turned to the brunette just as he was about to leave “Hey! Our debate isn’t over! And for the record, I’ll be coming back!” Tony said, Bucky raised his hands,“No, no! I insisted, maybe you should move to Mars?” Bucky paused before adding “Or  _ any _ planet to be exact, either way, we’d all love not having a  _ Tony Stark _ breathing down our necks!” he says, smirking as he’s leaving the kitchen, but not before hearing a “Jackass” from Tony before he left.

 

He made his way toward his room, as he walked down the hall, he stopped in front of Peter’s door,  _ maybe I should check on him? _ He thought before shaking his head,  _ nah... I’m sure he’s fine _ . As he was about leave, an idea struck him. He quickly walked back to the young man’s door, knocking on it before waiting for him to answer. When he did, Bucky froze,

 

The young man was wet from head to toe, most likely coming out of the shower, with also a towel around his waist that covered everything from his hips downwards, — Bucky could- no,  _ shouldn’t _ imagine what was hiding behind that towel — the brunette forced himself to look away from the young man’s crotch, and instead focused on his brown eyes that looked oh so beautiful,  _ damn it Barnes, what the hell is wrong with you! _

 

Bucky cleared his throat before finally speaking “Sorry, uh... I- should I leave or?-” Peter shook his head “No, no! It’s fine! I don’t mind, I-I was just getting out of the shower, and I wasn’t really- anyway, do you need something?” Peter asked, interrupting himself before he could start rambling, Bucky licked his lips nervously, why was he nervous? He’s over a hundred years old for fuck sakes, he shouldn’t be nervous! “I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, like go for a walk or something? I mean, since it’s our day off and all, I thought we could relax for a while, you know?” Before Peter could respond, the older man spoke.

 

“I mean, you don’t  _ have _ to go with me, I just-” 

 

“Sure, I’ll go”

 

Bucky paused “Wait... What?” Peter smiled “Sure! I’d love to go for a walk! I’ve been meaning to go out for one, but with our missions and all, I’ve just been a bit busy” the brunette sheepishly stared down at his feet “Alright, well... How about before dinner? Like, around three or four? It’ll be a bit hot if we go out now so…” Bucky trailed off, Peter nodded “Sure! Any time is good for me, just let me know when you want to go, and I’ll be ready” Bucky looked up and smiled, “Alright, I’ll see you later than…” he says before leaving to his room, his veins coursing with anticipation and excitement.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It was around four when they went out walking, they followed the walking trail that lead into the woods, tall trees started surrounding them the farther they went. It hadn’t been the first time Bucky had taken a walk through the woods, he had come out a couple of times in the morning for a morning walk, or just when he was in need of peaceful silence.

 

“It’s nice out here, have you been ever been out here?” Bucky nodded “A few times during the morning, and sometimes I just come out here whenever I feel upset or whenever I feel like it. Sometimes I walk, sometimes I jog-” Bucky shrugged “-and sometimes I just sit around admiring everything,” Peter hummed as he stared up at the trees, “Yeah, it is something to admire. I mean, I personally haven’t been surrounded by trees or nature since I was a kid,” Peter said, 

 

“My uncle Ben sometimes took me camping, we’d tell each other stories, eat s’mores, and sometimes even sing songs.” Bucky watched as the young man smile as he remembered the times he spent with his uncle “He always brought his guitar with him whenever we’d go camping, and whenever I had nightmares or had trouble sleeping, he would always sing to me until I fell asleep...” Bucky smiled softly “Your uncle sounds nice, I wish I could have met him”. 

 

The young man nodded “I’m sure he’d like you, you two would have a lot in common” Bucky raised an eyebrow “Like what?” he asked, Peter turned to the brunette “Well, you two would old for starters” he says jokingly, making Bucky chuckle in response, “C’mon, a hundred-and-some years old isn’t that old, is it?” the soldier asked playfully, Peter scoffed “You’re a rare specimen, you’re literally a part of history. You could probably be put in a history museum” 

 

Bucky snorted “Yeah right, they would have to kill me before they decide to dress me up in some tight world war two outfit in front of a museum” Peter could only imagine how Bucky would look like, wearing an inaccurate WWII costume that was a few sizes too small, it’d probably look uncomfortable, but also look  _ hot _ at the same time. The young man chuckled “I’m sure a lot of girls would swoon over you, you’d probably be the next best tourist attraction” Peter said, before Bucky stopped seeming to remember something, “Oh! I almost forgot!” Peter turned to the brunette “There’s a small pond nearby, I stumbled upon accidentally one day…” Bucky smiled “Want to see?” Peter nodded, the idea of relaxing near a pond seemed pretty nice actually “Sure!” the young man said, as he followed Bucky off the walking trail.

 

It took a while to get to the pond, but when they got there, Peter was amazed. It was beautiful, rocks and small bushes were spread evenly around it, a small tree hung low over it, the sunset casting a shadow upon the small pond. The young man walked closer, crouching down, so he could feel the cool water flow between his fingertips. “This is amazing, if I had known this place existed, I would have read my books here to read instead of my room” the young man then turned to look up at the brunette “Why didn’t you tell me this place existed?” Bucky chuckled, shrugging he replied,

 

“I would have if I knew you were interested” he said, moving to sit near Peter. The two stayed there in silence, the flowing water, and the rustle of leaves as the wind blew against them, were the only things that could be heard, at some point, Peter’s hand left the pond, he dried whatever water was left from his hand onto his jeans before standing. Bucky looked up at the young man, wondering what he was going to do,  _ is he going to leave? _ Was the only thought that crossed Bucky’s mind. A part of him itched to grab a hold of his hand, if that really was the case, he wanted to stay and bask in the beautiful silence they were just having, he wanted to forever stay in Peter’s presence, he wanted to enjoy this isolation from the world, from reality, while he still can.

 

The young man smiled as he started to take his shoes off, making Bucky raise an eyebrow “What are you doing?” he says, just as Peter stepped into the pond, he turned to Bucky, as if expecting him to come in. The brunette rolled his eyes before standing up himself and removing his own shoes, he dipped his toe in the water only to reel it back with a hiss “God, that’s fucking cold!”  Peter chuckled “Oh, c’mon, it’s not that bad! You’ll get used to it” he says, but Bucky was still reluctant to join him. Sighing at this, Peter walked over towards the older man and took him by the hand, pulling him into the pond, 

 

“Don’t be a wuss! You fought Nazi’s back then, I’m sure a little cold water won’t do you any harm” Peter says, once Bucky was finally in the pond, he turned to the young man “I just hope you know, I’ll be suing you after this” he said, making Peter laugh in response. Bucky leaned down, fishing for flat rocks and pebbles in the water, before standing straight, and throwing one into the water, watching as it skips a few times before sinking. 

 

The brunette offered some rocks to the young man “Want to try?” Peter looked down at the rocks in Bucky’s hand “I would, but I don’t know how to skip them…” the soldier smiled “Then, I’ll teach you.” Bucky took Peter’s wrist, placing one of his flat rocks into his hand, “Now, you want to hold it like this-” says the brunette, placing the rock on his middle finger as support before placing his thumb above it, then taking his index finger, he hooked it around the rock. “-and then make sure your index finger is firm around it, and what you want to do now to is face the water at an angle,”

 

Bucky held Peter’s arms firmly, but not too hard, before positioning him. The brunette’s body was close to him, so close that the young man could feel his body heat radiating off of him, “Now stay in this position, and then throw out and down at the same time, the lower your hand is when you release it the better.” The young man nodded, before throwing the rock downward, only for it to sink into the pond. “Crap…” Bucky chuckled, rubbing Peter’s back — why was his heart beating so fast? — “It’s alright, here” Bucky said, pulling away and giving Peter another rock, making the young man mourn at the loss of contact with the older man, “This time, try not to put too much force into it, instead try throwing it faster, speed is key when it comes to rock skipping” 

 

Peter placed the rock between his middle finger and thumb, hooking his finger firmly around the rock like last time before throwing it downwards into the pond, this time with less strength and more speed. Peter watched gleefully as the rock skipped four time across the pond, the young man turned to the brunette grinning ear to ear “Did you see that?! It skipped  _ four _ times!” the young man said, not even bothering trying to hide his enthusiasm, Bucky smiled “Great job, four skips ain’t too bad” the brunette said, “What’s your skip record?” Peter asked, the brunette shrugged “I don’t know, twenty-five maybe?” the young man gawked “Twenty- jesus how bored were you?” Bucky laughed.

 

“Well, there weren’t exactly Nintendo’s or ps4’s back in my time, we had to actually  _ make _ our own games to have fun” Peter smiled “Boy, am I glad I wasn’t born back then, or else I’d probably die” the two took turns skipping rocks until the sun started to set before heading back to the compound. The walk there was silent, with a few teases here and there, but as they got near the facility Peter stopped in his tracks. “Hey, Buck?” the brunette turned to the young man, 

 

“Yeah?” Peter licked his lips nervously before shaking his head “N-Never mind…” As he started to walk away, Bucky reached out and grabbed Peter’s arm “C’mon, you can talk to me” the young man flushed, and looked at his shoes “It’s nothing, really. It’s stupid…” Smiling, the brunette placed his metal hand on Peter’s shoulder “Nothing you ever say is stupid, Pete… Just tell me...” This was it…

 

This was the part in Peter’s life where he would take a big leap, he may or may not fall, and there’s a chance he’ll get hurt, but… It’s either now or never…

 

Taking in a big breath, Peter looked up at the brunette, his brown eyes, meeting the older man’s blue ones, and before he knew it, his lips were moving.

 

“I like you…”

Bucky’s eyes widen, and Peter felt panic surge within him “Y-You don’t have to- it’s okay if you don’t, that’s fine I just wanted to get it off my chest because I’ve had this crush on you since I was 16 and I know it seems crazy, and your older than me and I-” 

 

Peter’s ramble was cut short by a pair of lips crashing against his, the young man was shocked, but soon came to his senses and began to kiss back. It was desperate, and messy; but none of them seemed to care,

 

The only thing they cared about was each other

 

And for now   
  


that’s all they need

  
**Each Other...**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!! Feel free to leave kudos and comments! You can also leave some ideas for any of the parings in this series, if you want to learn more about this series you can understand it here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199261 I'm currently writing two other fics for this so hopefully you guys will like them whenever I'm done with them! I might also add this into a separate series with just Peter and Bucky to maybe explain some things and also add more to it, but for now I'm going to focus on this series, and if you guys want to see a series with Bucky and Peter, let me know! Until then, see you all later!
> 
> If you also have discord, you are free to message me! My user is Devilus#5645, as I said before, if I've made any mistakes let me know and I'll try to fix them!!!


End file.
